Las seis putas pecas de Ronald Weasley
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Una, justo en la punta; dos, al lado, más gordita; tres, esta es pequeña y tiene forma de estrella; la cuarta parece una mancha de tinta, e igual… ¡Ah, mira, seis! ¿Tendrá pecas en la polla?


_A **Marga**, que me pidió que la convenciera de que el Ronco era no solo posible, sino maravilloso. A **Manu**, al que también le gustan aunque seguro que no así. A **Andrea**, con la que voy a escribir triángulos a cuatro manos para hacernos de oro. Y a **Thaly**, que es lo más lindo de Twitter._

_A todos los demás: lo siento mucho._

* * *

_Si _«Harry Potter» _me perteneciera, habría cero unidades de heterosexualidad entre sus páginas._

* * *

**«LAS SEIS PUTAS PECAS DE RONALD WEASLEY»**

* * *

Empieza con una paja hecha con prisas.

Porque no necesita mucho tiempo para correrse y porque está en los vestuarios de quidditch y puede entrar cualquiera. Se la agarra con rabia, como si en vez de su polla fuera cierto cuello largo y lleno de pecas.

Las putas pecas.

Cuando Draco se masturba normalmente se imagina otras cosas. Cosas agradables. Como a Daphne caminando hacia su cama con esa falda demasiado corta o a Pansy gritándole que es imbécil y un poco después que _«más»_ y que _«más rápido»_. Ese día, Draco se imagina estampando el puño —con el pulgar fuera, como le enseñó Gregory— en la puta cara de Ronald Weasley. Se visualiza rompiéndole esa nariz tan larga de un rodillazo y riéndose a gritos. Escupiéndole que si le dieran un galeón por decir gilipolleces sería incluso más rico que él. Exigiéndole que se olvide de Granger, que la vio magrearse con Krum el curso pasado entre unos rosales.

Y de Potter, y de todos.

A él, que lo mire a él.

Se corre en los azulejos, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes tan apretados que le hacen daño.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tiene un problema. Tiene varios, en realidad, algunos bastante graves —como esa manía de embardurnarse el pelo con gomina—, pero no sabe centrarse en más de uno al mismo tiempo. Blaise dice que es como un hada: no porque su piel sea verde o tenga unas alitas la mar de monas en la espalda, sino porque su cerebro es tan pequeño que solo puede albergar una emoción a la vez.

Ahora es el odio porque el problema con el que ha decidido obsesionarse lo saca de quicio.

Lo mira desde la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Entrecierra los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas finas, muy grises y muy furibundas. A su izquierda, Theodore mastica con parsimonia un trozo de carne inquietantemente poco hecho. A su derecha, Blaise los observa a ambos con la cara apoyada en la palma y una sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras hacia arriba.

—Te chorrea sangre por la barbilla —advierte—. Es excitante a la par que desagradable, estoy confundido. Y cachondo, pero sobre todo confundido.

Theodore Nott se encoge de hombros y Draco sigue mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, convencido de que su deseo se cumplirá si se lo grita mentalmente lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Draco, querido —lo llama el moreno. Hay tanto pitorreo entremezclado en su voz que el aludido no sabe cómo no se atraganta—. ¿Qué miras con tanta intensidad? Si es a Zacharias Smith, te prometo que lo de que lo pillé en el baño de chicas con Pansy me lo inventé. No lo hice, pero te lo prometo igual.

—Está mirando a Weasley. —Theodore Nott, su voz lacónica y sus puñaladas por la espalda.

Draco se gira de golpe hacia él, casi más cabreado que asustado.

—¡No estoy mirando a ningún Weasley!

—¡Me encanta! —Aprueba Zabini tras una palmada—. ¿La Weasley? La verdad es que está bastante buena. ¿Sabéis si es verdad si se enrolló con Longbottom el curso pasado? Ya sabéis, el baile, el ponche que adulteraron Adrian y Terence, esos rosales en los que Draco sigue jurando que Fleur se la chupó a Davies aunque yo lo siga poniendo en duda…

—Lo hizo. Y se lo tragó, te lo he dicho mil veces —se emperra el rubio, contento por el cambio de tema—. Después de eso a Roger Davies le faltó ponerse de rodillas para agradecérselo. Estaba a punto de llorar, te lo…

—Sí, sí, me lo juras.

—No era esa la Weasley a la que miraba.

_«Puto Nott»_, piensa Draco, _«ojalá te fueras a aplastar hormigas y me dejaras en paz, psicópata de mierda»_.

—¿Entonces quién…? —Empieza Blaise. Después abre mucho la boca y los ojos, exagerando la sorpresa. Se gira todavía más en la mesa para quedar de cara a Draco y a sus mejillas, que se han vuelto del color del estandarte de su secreto a voces—. Dime que son los gemelos. Yo también me los imagino de cuando en cuando, es normal. No son nada del otro mundo, un seis y medio a lo sumo cada uno, pero son dos. Un trece. Para mí solo.

—¿Piensas decírselo de una vez para que se calle? —se queja Theodore.

Típico de Nott: joder al personal y luego quejarse porque le molesta el lío que él mismo ha provocado.

—Dejadme en paz.

Pero no lo hacen y la cosa se complica.

* * *

—Es el más feo de todos, te juro que no lo entiendo.

Draco se pinza el puente de la nariz y sopesa seriamente lanzarle una imperdonable a Blaise. Están en mitad de la clase de Pociones y puede que Slughorn tenga algo que decir al respecto, incluso que lo manden de cabeza a Azkaban, pero la idea de que lo encierren en la prisión mágica empieza a no sonar del todo mal. Así al menos estaría lejos del cuchicheo incesante de Zabini, de las miraditas de reojo de Nott y de la posibilidad de que Ron Weasley se dé cuenta de que tres Slytherin no paran de mirarlo.

—Bueno, quizá no el más feo. El Prefecto, ese que era tan pomposo, recuerdo que era un adefesio. Pero no es el mejor ni por asomo. ¿Te acuerdas del de la coleta y el pendiente? El que vino durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y medio, ¿sabes quién…? ¡Ay! —El chico se frota el costado, justo donde Draco acaba de darle un codazo—. No te estoy juzgando, me parece perfecto que te gusten los feos. Más guapos para mí. ¿Entonces lo de Pansy no…? ¡Ay! Vale, ya me callo.

Cinco minutos después:

—¿Entonces la amortentia te huele a él? ¿Qué clase de olor es? ¿Sudor? A condones seguro que no, porque esa familia no sabe lo que es el control de natalidad… ¡AY! ¡Vale ya!

Diez minutos después:

—¿Cómo pretendes follártelo si ni siquiera lo estás mirando? Mira, prueba desabrochándote un par de botones de la camisa y abriendo un poco las…

—¡NO QUIERO FOLLÁRMELO! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

No acaba en Azkaban, pero sí en el despacho de Snape con las orejas ardiendo, el ceño muy fruncido y Blaise explicándole al jefe de su Casa que los vapores de la poción que estaban preparando les habían sentado regular. Que lo sienten mucho y todo eso.

* * *

Theodore le pasa el porro y, entre toses y maldiciones varias, Draco se pregunta si será cierto que la tentácula venenosa desecada ayuda a dejar de pensar en gilipolleces.

Media hora después se da cuenta de que no y de que le da exactamente lo mismo.

—Lo odio —masculla con la lengua tropezándosele en la boca.

—Yo también odio a Daphne —confiesa su mejor amigo, bamboleando la cabeza de manera extraña. O asintiendo. Alguna de las dos.

—No es igual. Yo no me quiero follar a Weasley.

—¿Y si sí que quieres y todavía no lo sabes? —filosofa el moreno, sonriendo como si acabara de desvelar las preguntas sin formular del universo—. Creo que lo más lógico es que lo intentes. Si no te gusta, es que no querías hacerlo. Si te gusta, es que sí. O que estás tan colocado que te suda la polla, claro.

Pese a que la estupidez que acaba de soltar Theodore se enreda en el cerebro de Draco de tal forma que parece que tiene sentido, este niega con la cabeza y vuelve a darle una calada al porro.

—No. No me van los tíos.

—Blaise me dijo una vez no sé qué de cerrar los ojos y todo igual y mamadas y blablá.

—No he entendido nada.

—Yo tampoco, pero ciérralos por si acaso.

Y lo hacen. Y se ríen. Y todo importa menos porque ha llegado el momento de hacer todo aquello de lo que uno va a arrepentirse cuando se le pase la fumada.

* * *

Lo encuentran gracias al destino, a la suerte o a las doscientas personas a las que han preguntado —a alguna más de una vez— de camino a la biblioteca. Qué hace Ron Weasley en la biblioteca es un misterio para ambos, uno que no van a pararse a intentar resolver cuando sus cerebros siguen llenos de humo.

Draco Malfoy avanza con determinación, como hace siempre, aunque esté a punto de mearse encima de su reputación y hacer el mayor de los ridículos. Theodore Nott va unos pasos por detrás de él, con esa sonrisilla que pone cuando ve el mundo arder.

Son cerca de las siete de la tarde y la mayoría de la gente está cenando en el Gran Comedor o calentando el culo frente a las chimeneas de sus salas comunes. Los hay que se calientan de otras formas, como Daphne, que después de reírse de ellos por la mierda que llevaban encima ha subido a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo a hacer quién sabía qué con unos cuantos.

_«El puto Weasley»_, como lo piensa Draco —o _«Ronald Weasley, estoy absolutamente disgustada»_, como le gritó una vez su madre por medio de un vociferador— está sentado solo, en una de las mesas del fondo. A su alrededor hay por lo menos diez libros, todos ellos sobre quidditch.

Los Slytherin llegan hasta él. Theodore se sienta en una de las sillas, haciendo mucho ruido al arrastrarla, y Draco se apoya sobre la mesa de brazos cruzados. Quiere parecer regio, peligroso incluso, pero la pose se le desinfla cuando el Weasley lo mira con las cejas arqueadas y pregunta:

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?

Entre su cerebro ahumado, lo que quiere: _«follarte para enterarme de si quiero o no hacerlo, comadreja»_. Antes incluso de verbalizarlo le entra la risa. Se ríe tanto que tiene que encorvarse, agarrándose el estómago. Tantísimo que Pince habría ido a regañarlos, chistando como una gata vieja y furiosa, si no estuviera demasiado ocupada leyendo esa novela erótica sobre piratas que le había regalado Filch. Porque lo de Filch con los grilletes no va por donde todo el mundo creía que iba.

—Mira… eh… pecas. —Peligroso, lo que se dice peligroso, no parece. Por suerte le importa tres cojones de pato. Carraspea y trata de hacerle entender al pelirrojo del demonio lo que pretende—. Deberíamos hacerlo para quitárnoslo de encima. A Theodore. Que es el que lo dice. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Eres gilipollas o qué coño te pasa?

A Theodore, que es el que supuestamente ha dicho algo que ha provocado que estén los tres en esa tesitura, pero hace un buen rato que ya no recuerda el qué, todo aquello le parece graciosísimo. Así que apoya la frente sobre los brazos cruzados y se ríe hasta que se le escapan las lágrimas. Durante un instante, a Draco le ofende esa falta de apoyo por parte de su mejor amigo. Al instante siguiente, le ofende que no sea capaz de contar más de seis pecas de la nariz de Weasley.

_«Una, justo en la punta; dos, al lado, más gordita; tres, esta es pequeña y tiene forma de estrella; la cuarta parece una mancha de tinta, e igual… ¡Ah, mira, seis! ¿Tendrá pecas en la polla?»_.

Por muy fumado que esté, Draco es plenamente consciente de que Weasley quiere partirle la cara. Las pecas que no es capaz de contar se le han agrupado cuando ha fruncido el ceño. Parecen dispuestas a saltarle a la cara y darle un mordisco. Por suerte o por desgracia, esta idea le pone cachondo. Se mira la entrepierna igual que miraba hace un rato a Theodore, sintiéndose ligeramente traicionado.

—No sé qué… Ah, sí, que Granger pasa de ti. —Después, el golpe de efecto—: pobre. No de qué lástima me das. Sino… eh… que no tienes dinero. Pobre tú. Pobre.

Ese es el punto en el que todo explosiona. Theodore se ríe como si estuviera matando a alguien —al chaval le hacen gracia ese tipo de cosas—, Draco arquea las cejas seductoramente, como si realmente le hubiera propuesto follar, y Ron se levanta de golpe. La silla en la que estaba hace un segundo cae al suelo montando escándalo, pero no tanto como cuando le da un cabezazo en la frente a Draco y este se pone a gritar.

Y se pone de otro modo, y todavía más. Como siga así, se le van a romper los pantalones por la presión y el puto Weasley tan lleno de —seis— pecas es demasiado pobre como para que le pase la factura.

Cuando se le vaya la fumada, Draco debería plantearse el porqué de que le excite tanto la violencia física. No lo hará, pero debería. En ese momento, mientras Theodore los observa con los ojos inyectados en sangre brillando con interés, Draco solo se plantea acabar lo antes posible con aquello.

Porque le duele la polla y porque tiene un sueño y un hambre de la hostia.

Así que agarra al pelirrojo de la corbata y se lo acerca con un golpe brusco. Ron, por la sorpresa o porque todavía está creciendo y no termina de controlar del todo bien sus extremidades, trastabilla y casi se cae sobre el rubio, que sigue sentado en la mesa. Este le enreda una pierna en la cadera, se incorpora para pegarse todavía más a él y le sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. Seduciendo. Más o menos igual de bien que un tiburón drogado.

—Te odio, pero a lo mejor quiero follarte.

Hecha la declaración, muere un poeta y Draco pega su boca a la de un Weasley de lo más perplejo.

El beso dura poco y, lamentablemente, no es más que eso. No termina en sexo, aunque Draco mete la lengua muy rápido, aprovechando la sorpresa de Ron. También se toma como lo que no es el mordisco que el pelirrojo le da en el labio inferior. No se quita los pantalones allí mismo porque a los cinco segundos y medio Ron lo empuja contra la mesa para apartarlo de él, tan absolutamente disgustado como su santa madre, y se va de allí a toda prisa sin decir ni mu.

Un rato o dos después, Draco, todavía medio tumbado en la mesa, gira la cara para mirar a Theodore. Coge un libro para darle en la cabeza y despertarlo. Después dice:

—Me parece que sí que quiero follármelo.

—Ya lo suponía.

Se ríen, porque hasta dentro de un rato lo gracioso puede seguir siendo gracioso y no la calamidad más absoluta.

—¿Vas a reconocerlo mañana? —murmura Theodore, más dormido que despierto.

—Para nada.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Esto no es una escena perdida de «Mortífago», pero ojalá. Pese a ello, he metido todas las referencias (hay una a **«Interludio»**, de Lils White, porque en mi corazón siempre) que he podido porque ni olvido ni supero. Es una tontería surgida a raíz de una conversación de Twitter. Me parece increíble que haya sacado dos mil y pico palabras (por muy chorras que sean) en poco más de media hora. Si el fanfiction no es lo mejor que le ha pasado a la literatura, tened las gónadas de decídmelo a la cara. Venga.

Es humor. O parodia. O algo así. Y me he reído, pero pese a ello mantengo que el «Ronco» (Ron/Draco) es uno de los mejores ships del fandom. Me parece fatal que no haya muchísimo más de ellos porque, gente, el potencial que hay aquí.


End file.
